


He Attacked Me With Snow

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piles and piles of snow covered the floor. Where racks of equipment had been were igloos, man-made hills of snow, and ice sculptures. In the center of it all was Tony, who was building a snowman. He beamed with pride as he stepped away from his piece of work and headed towards Bucky. He opened his mouth to speak and—  </p>
<p>Clint dropped down from the vents and murdered Tony's snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Attacked Me With Snow

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes, but it appears the air conditioning units in the tower cannot lower the temperature any further,"  FRIDAY's voice filtered through the room's speakers.

 

Bucky grumbled as he reached into the mini fridge located in his bedroom and pulled out a can of beer. He swept his hair away from the back of his neck and placed the cool beverage along his uncovered flesh. He sighed in relief as the cold perspiration on the can seeped into his skin.

He lived in the most technologically advanced home in New York, yet he was still suffering through the hottest summer the state had seen in decades. Figured not even living the good life could spare him from the harshness of good ole mother nature.     


He took a deep breath and switched his already warmed can of beer for a new one. 

He shouldn't complain. He was grateful to be living in Avengers tower. The heat just made him irritable.

Although, the "lack of excellence" the tower's air conditioning unit provided would be the perfect excuse for him to bother and tease Tony. 

At the thought of Tony, Bucky put away the second can of beer and headed toward the exit. Already, as he exited the room, he'd sorted through all the possible places Tony could be in the tower and had nixed a couple as the man's current location. 

Tony and Bucky were engaged in a month long battle of relationship chicken. A day didn't go by without them joking around with each other or one of them making up excuses to touch the other or to get the other to touch them. Bucky couldn't count the number of time his arm had been used as excuse — it was the default excuse when one of them couldn't think up a better one. 

Bucky was eighty-five percent sure that he was reading Tony right and the former playboy was interested in him, but insecurities stopped him from ending their game of relationship chicken. Bucky wasn't sure why Tony hadn't put an end to it himself and asked Bucky out already — with his reputation, it seemed like Tony would have asked Bucky by now if he  really was interested. For now though, Bucky didn't mind the song and dance, which was he did his best to squash down the voice in his head that told him maybe Tony hadn't asked him out yet because he  wasn't  interested; Tony was a flirt after all, and Bucky could be misreading the signs.

Bucky took a deep breath to calm himself and focused on the positives; that's what Bruce, Steve, and his therapist told him to do when he was feeling stressed.

"Mr. Barnes,"  FRIDAY's voice chimed as Bucky stopped in front of the elevator. "Mr. Stark has asked that all Avengers assemble in the training room."

Bucky cocked his head. Now that was odd. Tony rarely called the team in to train. Also, Tony had reached a new level of crazy if he thought anyone would work out in this heat — except Steve. Steve was his own brand of crazy though.

"Let's see what that mad scientist has brewing now," Bucky mumbled as he slid into the elevator.

Tony had probably finished building some defense bot and wanted the team to test it out for him. Or maybe it was a new form of transportation; Bucky had seen some schematics a few day ago that looked like a sleeker and faster model of their current carrier. Although it would be odd to premiere a carrier in the training room. Then again, Tony certainly was a special one.  


The elevator slid open and Bucky stiffened in shock at what he saw.

Snow.

Piles and piles of snow covered the floor. Where racks of equipment had been were igloos, man-made hills of snow, and ice sculptures. In the center of it all was Tony, who was building a snowman. He beamed with pride as he stepped away from his piece of work and headed towards Bucky. He opened his mouth to speak and—      


Clint dropped down from the vents and murdered Tony's snowman.

"Are we preparing for a fight in Siberia, because I've already got plenty of practice in snowy conditions. Also, this is some weak training, Tony." Clint straightened up from his position on top of the snowman's remains.

"FRIDAY," Tony commanded.

A hole in the wall appeared. A snowball shot out and hit  Clint from behind.

Clint howled and jumped. He swatted at his back, trying to rid himself of the ice that had slipped under his clothes.

Bucky snickered, stepping into the room. He crouched and picked up a snowball. He eyed Tony exaggeratedly, giving Tony  fair warning as to what Bucky had planned for the genius. 

Tony backed up, hands up and guarding his chest.  "Don't you dare throw that snowba—god damn it!"

Clint had retaliated and struck Tony from behind with a snowball.

Let no one say Bucky didn't defend his fella. Bucky hurled his snowball at Clint's face. 

Clint gasped. The ice slipped into his nostrils and mouth. Before Clint could wipe away the snow, Bucky crouched and picked up another ball, throwing it at Clint's chest.

Clint squawked and mock glared at Bucky. "Oh, it is on, soldier."

The elevator doors opened again. Bucky barely had time to glance over his shoulder at the new arrivals as he dodged a throw from Tony. 

"I was defending you, Stark!" Bucky dodged a throw from Clint.

Tony grinned from ear to ear. "I can take care of myself, Barnes. Although, thanks for the assist."

The smile was wiped off Tony face when Steve crept up behind Tony and dropped an armload of snow on Tony's head. 

Tony yelped in shock.

Steve smirked. "No one messes with Bucky."

Tony glared. "Oh it is on, Rogers."

After that Bucky lost track of who was on whose team; although the be honest, it really was more of a free for all. Natasha showed up and was one moment attacking Tony then was suddenly teaming up with  Clint to take down Steve. Steve and Sam made a snow barrack, and somehow Tony got Wanda to help him build a snow fort. Vision then took over said fort and watched as everyone pelted each other with snowballs. He started making up rules about people having to sit out for two minutes when hit on the head or over the heart, which everyone ignored most of the time, but Bucky gave the AI an A for effort.

Over an hour later, Bucky found himself with his back pressed against the barracks Steve and Sam had made, and Tony sprawled out next to him. Tony's breath came out in strained white puffs. He chuckled softly, clearly out of breath from running around. He raised an eyebrow at Bucky. "So we on each other's team now?"

"I usually try not work with people who attack me after I've defended them."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Your Steve Rogers' best friend. Are you going to tell me there weren't times after you saved his ungrateful, scrawny ass he  didn't shove you away or do something equally childish to prove he could've handled it?"

"Yeah, but Steve always made up for it in the end."Bucky raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What are you going to do for me?" Bucky fluttered his eyelashes jokingly at Tony. "You've already upgraded my arm more times this month than I can count ."

"What? Room and board not enough?" Tony looked aghast, but his tone was all humor.

"Not today. Come on, Tony. What do you got that will make a fella ignore his sanity and fight for you?"

"Fight for me?" Tony repeated. A calculating light entered his eyes. He sized Bucky up, suddenly looking a little nervous. He laughed, but the sound was full of  hesitance and a hint of self-loathing. "Well, when you say it like that I suppose the best answer is the  cliché romantic one." 

Tony swooped forward and captured Bucky's lips with his own. 

Bucky didn't even get a chance to process the taste or feel of Tony's mouth on his before the billionaire retreated. 

_ Oh, fuck no_. Bucky launched his metal hand at Tony, seizing the fabric of Tony's shirt. He yanked Tony forward, ignoring Tony's cry of surprise. Bucky smashed his lips against Tony's. There was no finesse to the kiss. Their teeth clashed and Tony accidentally bit Bucky's bottom lip, but Bucky didn't care. All that mattered was getting across to Tony that he wouldn't mind spending hours tasting the salt on Tony's lips or feeling the rough scrap of Tony's goatee against his skin. 

Tony was just responding to Bucky's kiss when a large crate's worth of snow poured onto them.

Bucky and  Tony burst apart, sputtering as the snow slipped into their mouths and noses.

Wanda stood over them, her hands glowing crimson as she gathered another crate's worth of snow over Tony and Bucky's heads. "Might I suggest: get a room?"

"I believe that would be wise," Vision chimed in from the fort. "According to the rules, the two of you  can not engage in battle for ten minutes. It would be advantageous for the two you to spend that time regrouping, and changing into attire better equipped for movability in the snow."

"Or you two could finally go do the deed like you've been itching to do for the last month," Clint stated.

Tony scoffed, swiping snow off his head. "You just want that because Bucky and I are officially a team, and you know you will kick your ass." Tony turned to Bucky. "We are a team, right? Because maybe it was just me, but it seemed like you accepted my offer."

Bucky grinned. "Oh, I am team Tony , all the way."   


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
